


Nights Are For Loving You

by Tisha P Moon (tisha_p_moon)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Saileen - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Thunderstorms, sam winchester/eileen leahy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisha_p_moon/pseuds/Tisha%20P%20Moon
Summary: No Supernatural AU. Sam and Eileen lay in bed together listening to a thunderstorm, while discussing life. Just some fluff that popped into my head one night:-)





	Nights Are For Loving You

Cuddled up in bed, Sam and Eileen listened to the thunderstorm outside their house.  
Well, Eileen had her hearing aids out, so she was more feeling the thunderstorm. Sam was listening.  
Sounds like it’s moving away, he signed, using Eileen’s hands to form the letters, Helen Keller-style, since their lights were off.  
Too bad, she signed back, using the same method. I like lying with you here for no reason.  
She reached up to touch his face to find the exact same smile on his that was on her’s.  
While she still had her hands on his lips, Sam mouthed “oh really?” before leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips.  
They do that for a few minutes, their hands slowly, gently shifting and sliding on each other’s bodies. Hands sliding down arms, carefully cupping faces, in that lazy way that late night tiredness brings.  
Elieen broke apart the kiss with a soft sigh.  
“Babe, we gotta go to bed.”  
“Mmm. No,” Sam groaned, chasing after her lips.  
His tired body moves slowly enough that she could dodge him if she wanted too. But she’s also exhausted, so what little willpower she did have is immediately discarded to let her man take one more kiss. After only a second though, she lightly pushes his face away.  
“Honey come on. You’ve got a long day in court tomorrow, and I’ve got Kira’s first day of preschool.”  
Now it’s Sam’s turn to sigh, as he flips the bedside lamp on. “Preschool. School. Already! Are we sure she’s four? Maybe we should double-check her birth certificate. We probably counted wrong, I bet you she doesn’t have to go tomorro-”  
Eileen quickly places her lips on his in an attempt to stop the spiral. He gratefully gives the hand still on his face a squeeze.  
“Are you sure-”  
“Sshhh.”  
“But what about-”  
“Goodnight, Sam.”  
“Fine! Fine.”  
Eileen rolls over onto her own side, trying and failing to hide the smile on her face as she listens to Sam grumble and groan as he turns out the light. She doesn’t know what he’s saying, but she can feel the rumble of his voice like she could the thunderstorm. He’s probably doing it that loud on purpose.  
The room goes dark, and she sways along with the bed as Sam shifts to fold himself around her. In lieu of the words she wouldn’t hear, lips brush her cheek in a goodnight. She nestles back into him in response.  
They fall asleep.


End file.
